


Vintages

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend looms with no assignment. A short conversation on wine and women on a Friday afternoon - written in honor of mrua7's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrua7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/gifts).



"The weekend is right around the bend, Illya. Any plans since we aren't on assignment for once?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have plans. Miss Odell has agreed to attend the theater with me on Saturday."

"Odell . . . Odell . . . Marian Odell? From Accounting?"

"Da. Why the odd expression?"

"Well, she's probably about eight years older than you are, chum."

"Eleven, if you wish to be precise."

"It isn't polite to advertise a lady's age."

"She is not ashamed of it or treating it as a state secret, so I doubt she will mind. I do not see why you would think that odd when you often date women considerably younger than yourself."

"That's different."

"Oh? How?"

"Err, well okay, I suppose it isn't that different, but mind if I ask a question? Why did you ask her for a date when there are dozens of ladies practically beating down your door?"

"One, I do not care to have my door beaten down. I will have enough problem getting my security deposit back when I move. Two, Miss Odell and I have many common interests. Our evenings together have been full of lively conversation."

"Only conversation?"

"As you have said in the past, a gentleman never tells. As to the question behind your question, perhaps you may prefer ladies of a younger generation, but I have grown to have great regard for the ladies of older vintages."

"Vintages? You make them sound like wine."

"Ah, but they are very much like wine. There are the rare exceptions, but overall, when they are young, they are simplistic and lack complexity. As they age, if their circumstances do not cause them to sour, they develop character and a distinct individualism that those who seek the better things in life can come to appreciate. And, like the best vintage wines, they become priceless."

"I'll need to mull that over during my date with Miss Brooks."

"The giggler in the Research?"

"Well, I wouldn't have described her in that way, but yes."

"Good evening, gentlemen. From the topics being discussed, might I presume your reports on the Kearney assignment are already on their way to my office?"

"Good evening, Mister Waverly. Yes, sir. Both of our reports were picked up at the three o'clock round of the inter-office mail."

"Excellent. Pleased to hear that Friday afternoon continues to inspire efficiency and prompt reports. Oh, and a word to the wise, Mister Solo?"

"Yes, Mister Waverly?"

"A woman who is still a giggler past her grade school years is apt to be one for life."

"Might we presume that your wife was never a giggler, sir?"

"Good heavens no, Mister Kuryakin. In fact. my dear Millicent once said she would throw herself off of a balcony if she thought she was turning into one."

"That seems a touch extreme."

"Perhaps, Mister Solo, but in her youth, Millicent was not prone to be lukewarm on any topic. In truth, I suppose that is one trait that has never altered. Carry on, gentlemen. Enjoy your weekend."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

_ retreating footsteps _

"Why is it I can always hear him going, but never hear him coming?"

"Because he does not care if you hear him as he is leaving. I wonder how much of our conversation he listened in to?"

"Hard to say. Do you think he's right about the giggling?"

"Possibly, but I could not say. Giggling grates on my nerves, so I would not be around long enough to verify how long a lady could maintain it."

"You don't like laughter?"

"Laughter and giggling are as dissimilar as talking and shouting. You find high-pitched giggling pleasant to listen to?"

"Within reason. It can be a bit embarrassing if she breaks out in giggles during dinner or a show. I take it Miss Odell isn't a giggler?"

"Not in the least, though she does have an excellent sense of humor."

"Does that mean you'll be seeing a comedy?"

"Yes. Speaking of which, now that our workday has ended, I must go pick up our tickets. What activity will you and Miss Brooks be engaging in?"

"As you said earlier, gentlemen don't tell."

_ sigh _

"Public activity, Napoleon."

"Oh. Dinner and dancing. Say, need a lift to the theater?"

"I would not turn one down. Thank you."

"Any time, pal. Besides, I owe you."

"You do? For what?"

"You mentioning vintages reminded me I need to pick up a bottle of wine."


End file.
